wills_swtorfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Moryne
''"Lord Prel, may I present to you Agent Moryne, you will find no better soldier as loyal as him and you will find no better agent than him." ''Minister of Intelligence to Darth Prel Agent Moryne was an Imperial Intelligence Agent for the Sith Empire and served the Empire up until its destruction in 3642 BBY. Biography Early Life Growing up on Ziost, Moryne was born to two very high class parents that upheld the Empire's values throughout their entire lives. Both his parents were hard working people of their careers his mother a logistics officer and his father a banker they exceeded well in what they did for their jobs, Moryne however did not seek a career with logistics or banking but instead was heavily inspired by the Empire's goal of order across the entire galaxy and he saw how well the Empire did as he lived in an Imperial city. Moryne, heavily inspired, eventually would join the Imperial military serving the Empire proudly, he would prove a good soldier with his career and service and was destined to become an officer within the Empire or even higher. He eventually became a captain and was noticed by Imperial Intelligence for his attention to details on missions and tasks that were assigned to him and this would prompt the Keeper of intelligence to draft Moryne to Imperial Intelligence. Moryne would receive advanced training and became more of an independent soldier and not just a commanding officer, with his advanced training and his experience as an officer he was an all round great agent in his field amongst his peers which often got the attention of the high ranking Imperial military ranks. Great Galactic War During the war Moryne would be assigned many missions in his career with Imperial Intelligence which he accomplished all the missions assigned to him which would continuously impress his superiors and eventually would catch the eye of Darth Prel who would then ask the Minister to assign Moryne to him as his personal agent whenever he may of needed him. Moryne was excited to work with a Sith Lord as he had never actually been assigned to a Sith before so this to him was a whole new experience, pretty quickly however Moryne would find out what the Sith were actually like as many of his missions he had from Prel were to spy on certain people that were also Imperial which Moryne hated a lot and found it to be treasonous but he did it nonetheless. Second Great Galactic War With Prel on his new seat Moryne was not really needed anymore and so he was transferred back to Imperial Intelligence where he would thrive once again against the New Republic who were fighting the Sith Empire at the time. Moryne became quite good during the second war and nearly managed to reveal a map containing Republic hideouts across the galaxy but was stopped by Elias Roye who wiped his mind of this knowledge and sent him back to the Empire. After the demise of the Sith Empire Moryne would find himself at a loss of what to do with himself as the Empire was gone and he had no purpose anymore. He eventually would become a loose gun doing odd jobs that would help him survive but he fell off the radar for quite some time. Category:Characters